


Blond Brawl

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kalifa is CP-0 Agent, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Predatory Lucci she gets, bloodlusting Lucci is familiar to her. But soft kiss and small talk Lucci?.Kalifa tries to figure out Lucci while another blond (Stussy) is attempting (and failed) to snatch his man away.
Relationships: Kalifa/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 6





	1. Blond's head

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know that this ship is pretty much non-existent ^^; and I thought Whitebeard/Marco is already rare

Stussy came to size her up the first time they were promoted into CP-0 and transferred to Mary Geoise. Kalifa doesn’t like the way her eyes move on her: it’s calculating, measuring, and full of judgement.

The senior agent smiles (a fake one, she suspects),

“You are not half-bad.”

“Thank you.”

Because, formalities. 

“Though I heard that you’re actually weak enough to be defeated by a young pirate girl.”

There it is, the insult, wrapped in smile, and delivered with soft voice. Kalifa smiles back because… one fake to another, right?

“It was three years ago. I am stronger now, so you don’t need to worry.”

Stussy smiles (and there goes the fake smiles parade), and tcks at her. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“So the queen of underworld has spoken to you.” Kaku laughed at her face when she entered the hall. The boy must have heard the newest story about Stussy sizing her up.

“Thought from what I heard it sounds more like a catfight.

“That old puss won’t leave me alone.” Kalifa straight out dissed her. Becuse there is no point in trying to win someone who had decidedly hated her from the first time they met.

“Whoa… Kalifa. That’s some spirit.”

“What about you? They must have taken some shine on you, you’re loveable like that.”

“I am not laughable!” The redheads protested.

Kalifa deadpans. _That's lame._

“Well, good to know that at least one of us got a warmer welcome.”

Kaku chuckles. “Like it matters.” 

Because it doesn’t. Each man for himself, that’s what they’re taught with.

Though Kalifa and her CP-9 colleague will beg to differ because… Buster Call (what a way to bring bunch of assassin together).

Kalifa notices that Kaku still has somewhat mischievousness in him, saying, “Lucci got it worse tho. The way I see it, they want to devour him alive.”

_Whoa… such a brazen._

“Really? Haven’t they heard about him? At all?”

_Because for one Lucci is dangerous man. Understatement._

_Experience it first hand. Learnt it the hard way._

In this case Kalifa could even say, been there done that.

To her dismay the younger boy smirks, answering in whisper. “They heard about him just fine. Like… devour devour, you know? Lucci is annoyed but that’s the more reason behind it. Guy is hot when he is angry.”

_Really? What a way to tease with death._

Kalifa deadpans even more.

_Of course it is not the kind of devour that she thought._

* * *

“Kalifa.”

“Lucci.”

The usual pleasantries. No exchanging other words, or presence lingering, unlike her banter with Kaku or another CP-0 agents. So far her relationship with Lucci stays the same.

Just like her life in CP-0 which is not that different with her CP-9 days. It has pros and cons, obvi. She likes seeing this promotion as a better career opportunity although sometime she does miss being in the field, having a role to play to, meeting new faces. 

One thing about being CP-0 agent. Its duty mainly involves Celestial Dragons, thus she got to be around Mary Geoise more. Watching a series of events that could affect the worlds is boring to her and mainly feels like a waste for her assassin skill (because it runs in the family).

Kaku and Lucci don’t complain tho. Hence her facade on being well entertained. Even if it means more of engaging Stussy (maybe she is bored too, maybe that’s the reason she picked a fight with her) and watching (with amusement!) her flirtation and trial to conquer Lucci (is she trying to tame him? Really? Lucci?). 

Still the thought of Stussy even touches that man… Kalifa finds herself repulsed at that.

* * *

“I am going to Fishmen Island and you’re coming with me.”

Kalifa looks at celestial dragon in her charge with little interest. “Sure. What’re you going to do?”

“Shopping off course. Brand that I like released limited edition and I am going to get it.”

Kalifa nods. They prepare for the departure almost in no time. Going in a well coated ship with guards no less than two dozens of marine in captain rank.

Kalifa being the main guard. Her job consisted of listening to her charge’s rumbling about the newest fashion trends.

She doesn’t need to respond much, and she is pretty thankful that her charge is not so much of stucked up dragon. She doesn’t threat her like a slave, but more like a sitter, which is not so bad.

Celestial Dragon can get anything they like, CP-0 agents included, but to toy with your best chance of defense? It’s highly discouraged.

_Why playing with your knife knowing that it could cut you bloody?_

Stussy is pretty smug on finding her on shopping guard duty. All while she happily attends the revery with Lucci. Her consolation is Kaku is there too. 

_Damn this shopping duty._

She could only expect something interesting will happen. 


	2. Assassin line (it runs in family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veni vidi vici. Kalifa and her boredom.

Saint Carlos tried to capture mermaid princess as a pet.

Lucci had assisted him in that, before another dragon interfered.

_Of course he did._

Such a loyalty.

Kinda a boomer… why wouldn’t he let that happenned.

He is man with lust of bloodshed after all.

A match for her own assassin line.

_Right?_

* * *

“The fuck! That stupid Carlos is trying to get a surge when I am here?! In Fishman Island?!” Dragon of her charge fumes in an interesting shade of red.

“We’re going back now! God knows what will these fishes do to dragons. Not that I am afraid but I am done shopping!”

Kalifa smiles.

Rather disappointed that her charge has at least a little bit sense.

Just when things might turn spicy and she could do more than reading and painting her nails.

 _Too bad_. 

“Of course, the ship will be ready in ten minutes.”

“Hmmf! I’ll make sure to beat some sense on this runny nose bastard!”

Again, Kalifa smiles. A little bit violence joke and promise of bloodshed is kinda entertaining to her.

Anything floats her boat, right?

* * *

“How’s the shopping duty?”

“Disappointing. I kinda expect to stay longer there.”

“For shopping or promised bloodshed?”

Kalifa chuckles. “Both.”

Kaku watches her with his round cute innocent (he is not!) eyes.

“Whoaa… what’s with this sudden advance. If I don’t know better I will say that Lucci’s bloodlust had rub off on you.”

_Only bloodlust?_

“Well, maybe we did.”

“What?”

“Bloodlust?”

Kaku still watches her, questioningly, while Kalifa sipping her tea. They are in her room indeed, just like olden time. Tea sets in hers, mini reading club on his, also monopoly in Lucci’s.

 _Kidding_.

Lucci never let anybody in unless he had something cynical in mind (but he always let Kalifa).

She looks at the younger boy, admitting it aloud. “I am bored, Kaku. I am not built for this office intricacies.”

“And that saying from best secretary of the year.”

They laugh. Old joke of theirs.

Still, Kaku nods with agreement. “Well, boredom is dangerous indeed.” He looks at Kalifa and smiles, knowingly, “for us, assassins.”

 _Indeed_.

They sip their tea in silent content.

* * *

_Blood ran through her and just now it felt real. She heard gun shot and cannonball everywhere. She just broke her ankle but the pain was just way too familiar._

_“Move Kalifa, if you don’t wanna die here.” Heavy bold voice scolded her._

_She looked at the source of voice, unbelieving upon seeing it was indeed her father. A figure she haven’t seen like forever (the last being him sending her to train with other children in CP-9 hometown)._

_“Dad!”_

_“No, I am your death. Move!”_

* * *

It doesn’t feel like a nightmare to her as much as they (shrink that she doesn’t need) might say. It feels natural, familiar. Pain, sweat, blood. Gunpowder.

Kalifa looks at her bed company, someone who doesn’t so much as stir as she just rendered a bad dream. Not that she moved a lot in sleep, bad dream or not.

One look, and she already knew what to see. Lucci is beautiful, and that fact alone is dangerous. Devil doesn’t come to you in with boney wings and pointy cape, he comes with everything you’re wishing for.

Lucci is her devil.

Her death alright.

Even in his most venerable-looking moment, he is not. One touch of his skin and…

Kalifa gets pinned to bed, not that she minds. Lucci tho, not in combat mode, starts to chase a kiss that she gives, freely.

_This is a new._

No morning cuddle remember?

No lingers or anything.

“What is this?” she said after, looking at the shade of turquoise eyes. Kissing them just because she can.

“You’re awake.”

“So?”

“You think too much when you’re awake, and idle.” Lucci looks at him, there is no smile on that face, tho Kalifa can see understanding there.

“That is a weakness to you?”

“Don’t hesitate. It will only brew trouble.”

“Noted.”

It’s so uncommon that Lucci gives free advice, without a threat following.

Lucci sighs, and then reaches for her.

_Did he just?_

“You look unhappy.” he said, caressing her cheek.

“Does that matters?”

“It shows.”

_Alright, another advice._

“Unhappiness could make a better assassin and that’s hot. But it burns you from inside.”

_Whoaa… what’s this? A sudden talk after years of… not talking? (and just fucking)._

Kalifa leans away from his touch. “What’s gotten into you”

Lucci looks at her, surprise is evident on his eyes.

“Right. What’s gotten into me.”

He chuckles. A mixture of snort and disbelief. Maybe to himself.

Tho when he reaches for her again, Kalifa decides to indulge. Him placing a kiss on her forehead, before leaving the bed. Kalifa is positively confused.


	3. Red and bloody mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever floats her boat, right?

Kalifa catches a flying dagger and sends it back to where it came from. A shriek of pain follows the gunshot.

Cannon flying everywhere. Her charge is terrified and badly affected to warzone-like situation and doesn’t respond much when being dragged to a safer battleship (midair jumpt at that, Kalifa had to do geppou).

“We’re charging in! Go go!”

Another shouts of commands, but it doesn’t matter for Kalifa. Her responsibility is to make sure the dragon safe. And she’ll be if they wait in the heavily guarded ship. It will be boring job too.

 _So, what's the plan_?

“I can wait with you here, or I can help clearing paths. Your choice.”

_Because dragon always comes first, right?_

“They gonna find me and kill me here?”

“That’s unlikely. It’s very safe here”

_Not really, but she won’t tell her that._

“Then go and kill those bastards.”

Kalifa looks at her charge appreciatively. Feels like she is smiling for the first time after weeks.

“Thank you, I will.”

* * *

Things go out to their favor, her charge doesn’t die and that’s a bonus. If only she could secure more mission like this her way. It’ll be great.

Oh wait, it’s already great. She gets to meet Lucci because she needs to report the mission to her superior (which is Lucci). She greets him with more joy that she usually allows herself to whenever she meets that man.

“That’s bloody. I assume the mission just ran smoothly?”

“There is collateral but the dragon is unharmed. Shaken maybe, but she is taking it well.”

Lucci chuckles.

_He did what?_

“That’s the only thing that matters.”

He nods. “You’re dismissed.”

Kalifa nods back, is walking herself out of his office when she heard. “Looks good tho.”

Kalifa looks back, questioning eyes meet Lucci’s gleaming ones (it’s golden now).

“Red fits you.”

_What?_

Kalifa needs another second to breathe before gathering herself and let herself out the place.

* * *

“Another shopping duty. Though this one ended bloody.” A smile playing on glistening pinky lips.

Lucci hums, smiling dry and morbid. “That’s a talent.”

 _Proud_. 

That, he realizes.

Stussy frowns disapprovingly. “Of what? Creating scene? Bloodshed?”

“And finish it the way that is required.”

Stussy is still posing her disbelief eyes. “You think that’s her doing?”

Lucci answers with his smile (or smirk, you can’t ever be sure about him).

“To what end? Gaining favour? Dragons only see us as tools, she won’t be getting anywhere with such stunts.”

“I disagree.”

Stussy learns the man beneath her, assessing. “She will gain favour?”

“Nah.”

Lucci touches her cheek, before straighting himself. Tidying his suit, he looks back at his fellow agent.

Stussy, still looks meticulous. Pristine. Even after her undoing.

_Not red and bloody mess._

_And so damn literal._

_Where is the subtlety? The brilliance?_

He fetches her cape and gives it to her.

“Thank you.” she said, with a sweet smile. Possibly warm.

Warm, such a foreign concept. And this is woman who had been a CP-0 agent for so long.

“Where are you going?” Stussy asked, seeing that Lucci had walk half way to the door.

He answers, “A walk.” before nodding at her, leaving.

He doesn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized on how flat, borderline gloomy depresive this fic feels and Kalifa's monolog may seem boring.  
> .  
> I write this mildly depresive. I feel nothing. It's a miracle that I could even add descriptive materials. I hope I can get my emotion back. I need that to write brighter fics.  
> .  
> Thank you for reading...


	4. Golden and black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is new. Lingers, small talk, gift?

Kalifa feels someone’s gaze on her back. The gaze is so intense it gives her chills down her back. Not many could do that to her. Hence she recognizes almost instantly the person whose eyes fly daggers to her.

_Okay, maybe not dagger (not again)._

She looks back to make sure, and indeed he is there. Looking straight at her. Making her blood boils. Lucci and his mating call.

She smiles (or smirk, because there is nothing soft in them), looking at her conversation partner who is explaining the nature of hazardous North Blue’s weather.

Didn’t say that she had been there. Need not to. Each man for himself, right? Though she had been responding accordingly.

Because… courtesy.

“Excuse me, I just remember there is this matter I have to attend. We’ll continue this talk to another time?”

Her partner looks disappointed but Kalifa is not to be persuaded. Apologizing while retreating herself, looking back to where Lucci was and found him there, still waiting.

 _Interesting_.

* * *

Lucci doesn’t go to her right away after they ensure the privacy in his room. He talks to her.

_Which is… really?_

“Bought something for you.” That man fetches something from his shelf, a red colored box, decorated with intricate gold ribbon.

Kalifa looks at Lucci, questioningly.

“This is?”

“A gift.”

“Okay. Thank you, Lucci.”

Because Lucci is giving her gift? Last time he did that it was in the form of request, to take care of Hattori when he was ordered to go to faraway kingdom.

It was kind of suicide mission and he doesn’t want Hattori to be there. A futile request, as it proved that Hattori follows him wherever he goes. In every mission, suicide or not.

Lucci motions for her to open the box, and she complied. She found herself a long red dress.

Cocktail.

Kalifa looks at Lucci, again, questioningly.

“Red.” he said, like it explained everything.

“And you expect me to?”

Lucci smiles (or smirk, soft smirk probably). “There is a party coming in Reverie. You are to attend and blend with royals.”

“But I think we are to dress in all white?”

“Revolutionary Army is in the move. It’s better to blend rather to give them our exact position.”

“I see.”

Kalifa smiles. “Reminds me of the olden time. Thank you Lucci. I am afraid that I didn’t prepare anything for you, tho.”

Because they don’t normally do this. Gift. Talk. It’s not even night time yet.

Lucci takes her hand, kissing his palm softly. Looking at her through his lashes, “You are enough for me. My gift.”

Kalifa blinks. Several times. Processing.

* * *

Sex is great, just like always. Lucci is her best lay and she told him that, he responded with rough and satisfying session of wrecking her body. Blood is drawn, golden to his darkest black.

Lucci makes sure she has no capacity to think. He kisses her rotten. And she melts, just like always. Kalifa offers to wear that dress on his bed after the party and Lucci's eyes glint dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that until now I left Hattori out. I will add him properly later.  
> .  
> I do need to be able to feel again. I need to write brigter pieces. Any of you ever feel so flat (pretty much nothing) for days like me?  
> .  
> Anyway thank you for reading


	5. Managerial skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalifa can manage her own bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel again. Yay! Tho this fic’s ambience is still cold as ever. I have bored Yennefer in mind when I am writing this.

_“What did you do?”_

_The tone was straight icy and it could scare almost anybody (note that almost), but Kalifa grew with Lucci. And she haven’t met anybody scarier ever since._

_Additionally Stussy is shorter than her thus made it easier for her to look down upon the senior agent._

_“Who.” She corrected._

_Stussy looked puzzledly at her but Kalifa didn’t give her another chance to ask._

* * *

Lucci is right.

Red is stunning. She mingled just fine in the party after the Reverie. No report on the Revolutionary Army tho. Kalifa is half disappointed at that, and half grateful.

Disappointed for the unshed blood, and grateful because Lucci didn’t even try to mask his predatory eyes, gazing at her, claiming her with invisible mark.

Oh, and Lucci did her amazing after that.

* * *

And then the top secret mission. Kaku mentioned it to her first.

“What party?”

“Not party, a festival.”

Kalifa rolls her eyes. “Same different.”

“Whatever. So, this festival is gonna be a huge trap for those pirates. We’re gonna be there to stop it, or ruin it even. Kizaru is on it. Smoker too, and then Warlords.”

“What about Revolutionary Army?”

Because it feels just appropriate. 

Their mysterious absence from one of the most important scene, Reverie, and then radio silence that followed after. Feels fishy to her. Like maybe… maybe there is something else cooking up.

“What about them?”

“Won’t they appear too?”

“Possibly.” Kaku shrugs. He looks at Kalifa with doubtful look. “Just make sure that you won’t be on shopping duty again.”

Kalifa sighs. “That is one I can’t have control off.”

“Really? Because I heard different.” Kaku smiles smugly. “Not that anyone can proof that, sure. I trust you to nail everything perfectly.”

Because he is talking about her little string-pulling-stuff she played to get her little bloodshed (what is this? Since when bloodshed became her thing? It’s Lucci’s for sure)

“I have perfect managerial skill.”

“You were perfect secretary. Think Lucci will put you in this?”

“Stussy will make sure he never.”

“Like it stopped you before.”

Chuckles.

“Right. I won’t let her.”

Beautiful smile blooms. Good thing that Kaku is immune to that.


	6. She's been warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect cold runs Stussy's spine

“You’re pretty kind to me. Just recently.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Just… it’s not your style.”

“What’s my style?”

Kalifa kisses Lucci’s smile, licking his obvious fang. “You’re efficient. Rational. No mercy”

Lucci hums. He looks at his company contemplatively.

“You’re telling me that putting you on my team is not rational?” He plays with her golden locks.

It’s golden and it’s shiny. He always has a thing for blond, long ever flowing ones, just like hers.

“Not really. I am pretty, you can use me as bait or something like that. I can fight, so you don’t really need to protect me. And I am good to warm your bed.”

“You mean you burn my bed.”

Kalifa smiles, temptingly. Open mouthed kisses Lucci, letting her golden strands mixed with his dark locks.

* * *

“We can’t have her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she is needed somewhere else.”

“Do you hear me asking?”

“What?”

“I am not asking, that’s an order.”

Voice cold, unfeeling. There is no trace of that dragged-mysterious-luscious speech of his when they were intimate just days ago. It feels like the man is completely a different person.

“Lucci, you can’t be serious. What will the dragons say about this?”

“They can’t go fuck off. After all, this is for mission.”

“Your mission.” Stussy corrected.

A thin smile plays on his lip. Sharp gaze, sharp look. Predatorily. It’s not like she hasn’t been warned before.

(Stussy stomps her way out, angry.)

(But not without a chill downs her spines.)


End file.
